


How To Make A Boy

by Miellat_II



Series: Tutorials [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Training, Bladder Control, Bladder Training, Conditioning, Enemas, Erotic Electrostimulation, Inflation, Other, Sex Magic, Sounding, Speculums, Trans Male Character, Vaguely Magical Setting, belly inflation, belly inflation training, enema inflation, erotic ftm genital transformation, feeding kink training, instructional, kink magic, transmale subjects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miellat_II/pseuds/Miellat_II
Summary: ...at least, a boy of a certainfunction.





	How To Make A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my trans brothers. some TF and inflation for us.

Upon reaching the age of ██, the training of the bladder will commence. First a simple dilation, using a sound, to allow the bladder ring to be reached. Once this can easily be achieved, usually with a dilation of one eighth of an inch, the syringes the sealant comes in should fit. Before sealing, drain the bladder and make sure the proper solution is injected into the bladder, via a slow drip of approximately eight ounces. This will act to seal the bladder safely, without rupture or unnecessary accumulation of water. A full nine ounces should be applied, just in case he cannot hold it in while the tube is being removed and the syringe inserted. Firmly press the plunger, he should feel his urethra’s every inch stretched full and taut; this not only trains his to pay attention, but it also keeps the urethra from deteriorating over the years the seal will be in. This is all the interference needed for the bladder, it will remain at that volume until such time as the seal is removed, if ever it is. Many boys attempt to use the water closet regardless; this should not be discouraged, he must remain able to reassure himself that the seal is unable to be pushed out. But he should also learn to accept that his bladder is the property of others than himself, and not allowed to strain. Distress is common and should be reassured, but not given in to.

Around this time is usually when the clitoris and reproductive organs are extracted; the spell is simple and painless, after which they should be placed in a stasis vessel and stored in the proper place. He should not be told where it is, and it should not be stored in the house. A safe deposit box is usually sufficient. The vagina should not be expansion-sealed, it should be fleshknit, to prevent any sensation. A fine crease should be visible outwardly, but no more. In order for acceptance into this establishment, the full labia minora must remain intact.

When the boys arrive, we start them with enemas, the old-fashioned way; but, soon enough, we can get them used to the idea that their fundament is to be focused on, not ignored or hidden. They are inspected, cleaned, and taught how to present themselves properly for treatment. They learn to tolerate massage of their cheeks, then to do it themselves. They spread their own cheeks, wide as they can, so that the dilation can begin.

First we spend some time rubbing their anus with lubricant, just rubbing and circling, while their clitoral hood is being weighted. By this time, of course, their vaginas have been sealed, and their clitoris has been pulled out and confiscated for safekeeping, as previously detailed. So it is only the hood, which suits our purposes very fine. It gets them trained. Once they’re fully aroused, and usually weeping, we gently set a small metal sphere against their opening, which is attached to a long metal rod. The slightest of shocks—not even as much as one might get off of a doorknob—is applied, just enough to cause the muscle to tense, then relax, in regular pulses. Just enough to keep his attention on it; the point is for him to always be thinking of his fundament, of the little opening. It must always be on his mind.

While this is going on—we call it ‘a little exercise’—then we begin on his hood. The stretching-weights will have been attached for an hour by this time, and we detach them, which usually causes some distress, as he was trying to focus on that discomfort, in order that he might not think of his anus. But we remove this distraction, and after applying some conditioning oil, we leave it alone for the time being.

Without the clitoris to cover, the hood is quite alone, especially without the labia, which are, increasingly, beginning to be flattened and deflated before the boys come to us, for that is the current fashion, which leaves the hood to stand alone. Stretching it causes it to be quite exposed, and with careful shaping it can be, with the labia minora, formed into a sealed pouch, which can then be inflated by the boy’s own bladder; but that is not what this boy is ready for. Let us return to his anus, which is the first thing that needs training, and therefore is going to be his entire world, the first years he is here.

His anus has been getting supple and strong with exercise, and after muscle failure has been achieved, using the electrical rod, it is removed and he is ready to be stretched. It is normal for his anus to continue twitching, even after electrical stimulation is removed. Massage will continue until the twitching stops, and the muscles fail completely. This facilitates inserting the eight-point speculum, which has an initial stretch of one inch, and is warmed for comfort and to help maintain focus on the proper part of the body.

Over the course of five minutes, a good diameter of three inches should be easily achievable, whereupon a facemask is needed to provide the boy with the mixture of gases that keep his from swooning. He is then held open for half an hour, under close supervision to prevent contamination of his bowels. A fine mist of moisture should continuously be applied to prevent drying. This purpose of this dilation is preparing his anus to receive the permanent hollow plug, which is grafted on in stages.

First, a liberal application of Stasia allows the anal ring to remain at three inches while the speculum is removed. Further application of Stasia is recommended after this. Once the dilation is holding on its own, the rim of the plug can be eased in, in a rolling or circular motion. The warmth of the body should shrink it around the anal muscle tightly, there should be no edges showing. The disadvantage of this method is that it necessitates covering the sensitive anal ring, but the advantages in control are great, for the inside of the plug-rim is threaded. After this procedure, a one-inch enema hose is to be used, at moderate pressure, to wash out his bowels completely—not simply his rectum, but the entire length. Usually this step takes about an hour, but the gas should keep him alert for all of it. Only use saline at the body temperature of the boy in question. He should be focussed on the pressure and the cleansing, not the temperature. The bowels may spasm and swell slightly, this will be treated after the cleansing is finished.

Allow for five minutes of rest, and then screw in the three-inch hose, and start a slow drip of the expansion solution. Remember, the point here is to fill up his entire lower intestine to its capacity, so that it begins stretching further. A high-pressure will not penetrate. Massage the abdomen to facilitate penetration of the solution. Regardless of his weight, his abdomen should bow out, but not firmly. There should be a ‘slosh’ feeling. Don’t be afraid to push, the valve on the enema hoses is one-way. Overfill enough to allow some spillage while you are switching out the hose for the screw-in plug. The flat one may be used, to allow for sitting.

He will suffer cramps as his body tries to do what is natural, but these will lessen as the solution’s muscle-relaxant begins to take effect, and it should calm to a steady, smooth contraction as the muscles begin to be commanded by various elements of the solution. He will complain of his abdominal muscles feeling tired, and he will be tired, but should not be hungry. Do not unseal his oesophagus, the spells applied to him upon entry are sustaining him well enough.

The expansion solution should be applied via deep-enema, after electrical exercise and subsequent muscle failure, once a day, with an increase of four to eight ounces each time. The lower bowel will be undergoing the transformation into a single, easily-emptied and -filled chamber at this time, which should be noticeable due to the enema fill time being shorter and shorter. By the end of a month, his abdomen should look well-domed, and he should now be quiet or enthusiastic when receiving it, and no longer complaining of borborygmus or cramping.

At the end of the calendar month, get him in position and emptied, then examine the lower intestine for full transformation. The rectum is usually the last to be eliminated, so it is an easy check. If the rectum is still present, continue treatment, checking at week intervals.

Once full chamber is achieved, fill him with the expansion gas solution, until the abdomen does not give under slight pressure. Seal him and screw in the plug with the transformer in it, then lock him in one of the racks, making sure to attach the plug’s extension to the hose in the wall. He will likely be in great distress, and a mild sedation is kinder, though he must be kept conscious, so he is aware of what is happening. Apply massage in an upward motion to encourage the gas to move up into his small intestine, where it can begin transforming the length and adding it to that lower chamber. This may take an hour, but the gas penetrates very quickly. After five minutes, open the valve to begin a slow addition of more gas. His belly should be expanding above his navel, not below, as the gas penetrates the length from the bottom up. An hour is a consistent average, with most overages being only ten minutes. His belly should begin swelling much faster in the last fifteen minutes, and should abruptly stop and then begin to expand downward as it hits the seal to his stomach. Close the valve, and hold him in the rack for another hour, applying moisturizing solution to his belly to keep the skin supple. His navel should be flattened, but not yet popped out.

The gas should be retained for a week, with moisturizing solution applied hourly, and electrical stimulation, hood, and labial stretch-weights applied daily as normal. Do not remove the plug. At the end of the week, drain the gas fully—you will have to apply several enemas for this, see Healer Kildaire for instructions—and fill his just under capacity with saline. He should react to this as a relief. Be sure to massage his belly, which should shift very agreeably, now that it is all one chamber. Some sagging may occur, this is normal and desired. He may wish to set it on a surface, this is also to be desired, as it means he will be dependent and less likely to rebel. When sealing him, this time use the heavy plug, with a protrusion that slides into his new lower belly. This will likely feel different to him, and he may comment. This is to be encouraged, as is any touching of his belly, especially self-massage.

Now that his belly is completed, his stomach and oesophagus should be unsealed, and he should be made to drink one quart of warm water immediately. The point is for his belly to feel full and tight and heavy at all times, and for him to seek this out. After the water, he should be given only the expansion solution meant for oral consumption. This will finish the transformation, making his stomach blend into the belly chamber. It should take a further month for the stomach to finish. Encouragement can be given by informing him that a feast of his favourite foods awaits at the end.

Daily fillings and exercise should be continued. By the end of the month he should be feeling that drinking adds to the same chamber of fullness as enemas. That is when you know the transformation is complete. Drain his new belly entirely, and fit a hose down his throat and thread it all the way through, just to be sure. After that, seal his anal plug again and send him to feast table.

Most boys will fill themselves quite happily with the repast provided, and need no encouragement. After he has filled himself, check the firmness of his belly. If the navel is not popped out, and if the belly is not taut enough to be firm under pressure, he must continue drinking. After which, he will have one of the temporary seals pushed into his mouth to slide down his throat. They are of a two inch diameter, and should feel comfortably full. They will also ensure proper posture, which is key.

After being filled in this way, the next year should be focused entirely on growing used to this state of affairs. Three meals a day of the same, with a seal between each one; the electrical exercise shall be increased just slightly. A weight increase is normal, and the stretched labia and clitoral hood should be visible by the end of the year, even with the increase in weight.

.o.O.o.

Sealing the labia and hood together is one of the most rewarding procedures, for it provides a fine torment. First, the whole of the seam must be sealed watertight, preferably while the boy is standing over the cleaning post and having his belly emptied and filled rapidly for exercise. The high pressure flood makes him hone his poise by forcing him to remain standing straight while undergoing the torturous sensation of such delicate internal tissues being pounded with water just a few degrees too warm to be entirely comfortable. His fat flesh should be quivering nicely with the strain, which we will add to in a moment. From the outside of his bladder, Summon a solution of body-temperature saline into his bladder. The first volume should be eight ounces, whereupon an increase of one ounce per six seconds should suffice. At first, he will not notice, too focussed (rightly so) on what is happening in his bowels. Remain patient and persistent, you are to fill his bladder until his attention switches and he begins to remember the sensation of needing to empty himself, even through the cleansing post’s torment. Most boys fully triple the volume their bladder is holding before they begin to feel the pressure whenever their belly is filled.

When he begins to vocalise his attention, wait for the next filling cycle of the cleansing post and turn it to begin filling him slowly, still with the same temperature. It will press against his bladder, increasing his urgency. He will squirm, even on the post, and express fear that he will wet himself. By this time, you see, he’s forgotten about the seal. Fill him until he is crying—or screaming—and his belly hits capacity. His bladder, unlike his belly, will expand in a tubular shape, and remain firm throughout. When the volume reaches a quart, stop and palpate the belly to check the bladder, and begin a gentle squeezing of it. It should soon begin to twitch; when the spasms are regular, Banish the urethral plug, and begin gently massaging the sac formed by the labia and clitoral hood as he fills it. The sac should only hold about a pint before beginning to stretch taut, in the shape of a scrotum.

Apply the shaping bands to further this mimicry, and begin filling his bladder again, until the combined volume is a gallon, being sure to continually massage both the bladder and the sac. Leave him where he is, the cleansing post will withdraw to allow him to go to meals. There should be no danger of leakage, and over the next few days he will remain desperate, but grow used to it. If he does not begin masturbatory practises himself, they will be started for him by the doctor himself. Due to the positioning, most boys in this stage have to remain sedentary, and manually lift their sac up from between their thighs, which only furthers the pressure to their bladders, as it pushes fluid back up their urethra. This is to be encouraged whenever possible.

 


End file.
